weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Predator (game)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Predator (game); ---- 1987 Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum 1988 Acorn Electron, Atari ST, BBC Micro, MSX 1989 Amiga Differences from film Dutch goes in alone as his team is already dead, starts with no weapons, a Predator shadows Dutch and will confront him a number of times during gameplay and large scorpions appear and attack. Plot ---- Activision, a veteran of many popular video-games creations over the years, has brought us an adaptation of the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie, Predator. In the game you follow the combat-filled premise of the film, battling against a nearly invisible alien attacker to the death. The game Predator was released in versions doe the Amiga (1989), Amstrad CPC (1987), Atari ST (1988), BBC Micro (1989), Commodore 64 (1988), Electron (1989) and ZX Spectrum (1988) these were almost all the same with the exception of the systems capability. The NES and MSX versions of the game differed and featured as a 2D side-scroller platformer. The 1988 version on the NES was also known as 'Predator: Soon the Hunt Will Begin'. Gameplay ---- The gameplay of the Amiga version is almost identical to the Commodore 64, but with much more colorful and detailed graphics and animation. Much improved sound, with atmospheric title music with genuine audio samples used for the gunfire and jungle sound effects. Predator is a side-scrolling platformer which uses the imagery and characters from the classic Arnie movie of the same name. The game is not a faithfully conversion of the movie however - your unit has already been killed off when the game starts and you will battle scorpions, enemy soldiers and dodge obstacles etc, before facing the Predator itself a number of times. A fairly standard run-jump-shoot platformer, except that you start with no weapons at all and must collect them as the game goes on. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Characters ---- Dutch Features ---- *Colourful and detailed graphics and animation *Improved sound, with atmospheric title music with genuine audio samples used for the gunfire and jungle sound effects Maps ---- Jungle landscapes set on Earth Weapons ---- M60 Machine Gun, Grenades, M16 Machine Gun. Equipment ---- Ammo, Power ups. Enemies ---- Predators, Soldiers, Scorpions. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Activision, Inc. is an American publisher, majority owned by French conglomerate Vivendi SA. Its current CEO is Eric Hirshberg. It was founded on October 1, 1979 and was the world's first independent developer and distributor of video games for gaming consoles. Its first products were cartridges for the Atari 2600 video console system published from July 1980 for the US market and from August 1981 for the international market (UK). Activision is now one of the largest third party video game publishers in the world and was also the top publisher for 2007 in the United States. On January 18, 2008, Activision announced they were the top US publisher in 2007, according to the NPD Group. Developers ---- The publisher's in-house video game developer was Software Studios, set up in April 1986 and run by John Dean and Dave Cummings. Software Studios also handled Activision's products marketed in countries outside the United States. The concept behind this team was to pool resources and ideas between all Electric Dream projects, but they were also directly responsible for two film tie-in licenses, Aliens: The Computer Game (1986) and Big Trouble in Little China. Awards ---- Releases ---- Predator (Commodore Amiga) Predator (Acorn Electron) Predator (Amstrad CPC) Predator (Atari ST) Predator (Commodore 64) Predator (Nintendo NES) Predator (MSX) Predator (Sinclair ZX Spectrum) Reception ---- References Citations Predator (Amiga) Footnotes Category:Predator (games) category:Video games